Fashion, and the desire to be fashionable, is becoming more and more important in today's society. Fashion is also becoming more and more fast-paced—it seems to change all the time, and is even cyclical. Yesterday's fashion often becomes tomorrow's new thing. Although keeping up with the latest trends can be fun, fashion can also be expensive, especially when it changes quickly. One day's styles or colors could be passe the following week, and the clothes or footwear bought with one day's “in” colors may never be worn again once those styles or colors are “out,” despite the clothes or footwear being perfectly functional, wearable, or, in short, almost like new.
Are ever-changing fashions any wonder, however, considering that people's tastes, and needs, also change just as frequently? For instance, one day someone's favorite color might be blue, but another day that same person's favorite color might be red. One day someone might need brown shoes to match a brown belt, while another day that same person might need black shoes to match a black belt. Or a particular color seen at a store under certain lighting may not appear the same at home. Likewise, the available colors of goods purchased over the Internet, or through a catalog, etc., may not accurately reproduce on a computer screen or on a catalog page.
Even as fashions and tastes change, the quality of footwear, clothes, and other garment-related goods and accessories increases. The technology exists for clothes to last longer—shirts are being made out of expensive, high-tech fabrics, in part, to improve wearability. Likewise, the quality of footwear is increasing. For example, soles can be constructed out of materials vastly superior to those used in the past, and as a result can last longer and be more durable.
It therefore becomes clear that in many instances, and for many different reasons, purchasers of footwear, clothes, and other garment related goods and accessories may want change. For example, a purchaser of footwear might want to change the color of the footwear, for instance, to match his or her clothes, accessories, etc.; to keep up with fashion; or just because the wearer prefers one color over another. Likewise, a purchaser of footwear might want to change worn out components of the footwear, such as the uppers, for example. Importantly, a purchaser of footwear might just change components of the footwear to have fun.
Thus, a need exists for a product that allows footwear components to be easily changed.